Shattered
by Wolf
Summary: A very popular subject; Jake dies. It's short and has all of the others thoughts on his death.


The world itself seemed to mourn. Forever the world's assurance changed in the twisted fate of a bullet and a life.  
  
What will happen now with the blood drained away and the body lifeless and the enemy still among us? Rachel asked as she softly cried in the back pew. She glanced at Cassie as she let out a moan. Then she changed her glance to Marco who sat still, his eyes red and his body as lifeless as Jake's. Then she looked at Tobias, who sat right next to her and saw a tear fall from his grave face but he quickly whipped it away. Ax sat next to him. Not really knowing how to cry he held his head in his arms, quickly swaying himself, as if he wished to wake up from a nightmare. Everyone in shatters.  
  
Why had it happened the way it did? Ax asked as he grieved in his scoop. He had not been killed in battle, fighting strong. But, alas, he was alone in his house, his parents in a store and his brother at the Sharing, when a man came in the door and shot him. He knew that happened though they found the gun in Jake's hand. There was a snack, halfway made, lying on the counter. If his prince cared to kill himself then he didn't believe it would be right between making a snack. Humans do not do those things. Yet humans are stupid and did not see this obvious evidence. They also do not listen to kids, as he tried to show it to the men in the blue shirts. But that was in the past and now is the present. I will never have a new prince, he thought. They would pick another and insist them the leader. I will not listen to that, but I will always honor my prince, he thought as he stood proud for but a second, then realized Jake was dead. The Animorphs in shatters  
  
How long would it take to pick up the pieces of life and go back to fighting? Tobias asked as he sat on his perch. Maybe, through the sadness and anger of his life before the Animorphs he had realized that life goes on. It was a great lose. Not only as a leader but also as a friend. They would all never be able to forget him, he was sure of this. He was always the strongest of them. Through pain and suffering he stuck up for them and helped them succeed. He still remembered when he met Jake. He was strong even when he wasn't fighting a hopeless war. Then horror swept over Tobias as he quietly shifted his weight on his cherished branch. If the others couldn't fight then his life would be meaningless. A hawk and a boy would have to live their lives together without a reason. No, don't think like that, he told himself. But he knew that everything was different. His friends in shatters  
  
Where is the braking point between sanity and insanity? Marco asked as he tried to hold back the tears that always came. He lay, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom. He did this often. His life, more or less, consisted of playing video games and doing Animorph things. There was no one to do anything with and the others still needed more time. So do I, he thought as he let out more mournful weeps. As he put his pillow over his head he didn't notice his father walk up to the door. His father shook his head, as he looked hopelessly at his son. He offered to play games but Marco just let out a moan and his father quickly left the room. Marco would never be the same, the man thought as he whipped his face with a towel. His life in shatters.  
  
When could life seem grimmer then at the moment of the death of a friend? Cassie asked as she lay on her stomach, clutching her pillow. She had never told him good-bye or how much she loved him. Did he know? Did he feel the same way to her? More like had he, she thought and then let out a cry. The only one she ever felt for was now gone, lost in the souls of Hades. If only she could rescue him from his now final destination and bring him back to hold that now missing place in her heart. She closed her eyes and saw him, standing there with his welcoming smile and his eyes of reassurance. Then, she was forced to open them once more and see that he was gone forever. Life could never be the same. Her life in shatters.  
  
Through the cries of sadness and anger, other voices spoke their mind of love and happiness. Thank you they cried as they clutched their loved ones close to them and prayed that all would go well for those Andalite bandits that blessed their life. One life can touch us all while we never feel it. When that life is gone we still don't feel it but instead believe in it. For hope is always there and faith can be if you let it.  



End file.
